P. F. Acocella disclosed a manicuring implement in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,379 by mounting a file 19 and polisher 18 respectively on a shaft 15 driven by an electric motor. In operating such a conventional nail manicuring implement, a user's nail must be carefully poked into an opening 23 or 22 to be polished by file 19 or polisher 18.
Since the opening or window 23 or 22 is quite small, the user should hold this implement very carefully in order to allow the file or polisher within the opening to manicure the user's nail. Or, the user's finger should be carefully posed or moved with respect to the position and orientation of the opening and the file or polisher provided within the opening. The polishing area of the file or polisher as limited within the tiny opening is also too small to facilitate a nail manicuring operation. Meanwhile, the debris or scales of the polished nail may be centrifugally fed into a cavity in the handle 13 to accumulate dirts and bacteria inside the implement, causing a hygienic problem.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional manicuring tool as above-mentioned and invented the present nail trimmer.